In today's society, attacks by weapon-carrying perpetrators against individuals are not uncommon. Moreover, sexual assaults by males against often physically weaker females are unfortunately commonplace. One need only read the latest news stories or watch a broadcast news show. In addition to the increase in attacks against individuals, terroristic actions against gathered groups of people, such as at sporting or entertainment events, nightclubs, and movie theaters have increased. As well, armed robberies of convenience stores and similar establishments continue to be problematic. Further, individuals engaging in various athletic or sporting activities may not be wearing apparel that is suitable for concealing a weapon, for example, jogging or bicycle shorts and a T-shirt; or, the activity in which they are engaged may prevent their easy access to a weapon, for example, mountain climbing or bicycling. Today we all tend to be at least a little anxious that we may be the next victim of an assault in one form or another.
According to certain experts in the law enforcement field, the increased level of specific acts of violence may be effectively thwarted, deterred or discouraged by carrying and using, if needed, a concealed weapon against the attacker. One's level of anxiety may be reduced and consequently, their enjoyment of life enhanced by carrying a device for use in defending one's person in the event of an attack by another or others.
There are many circumstances where it is desirable or necessary for a person to carry an article in complete concealment on his or her person. Articles such as passports, money, jewelry, or other valuables may be carried in concealment by a person, because concealed items are more likely to be untouched if a conventional carrying device such as a purse or wallet is stolen. Handguns are often carried in concealment by law enforcement officers and others who are authorized or licensed to do so, and it is often desirable to carry “concealed” weapons in complete concealment on the wearer's body. The concept of complete concealment, in the context of concealed weapons, means that the weapon will continue to not be visible to a casual observer even when the wearer removes an article of clothing, such as a coat or other outer garment
Most states have concealed weapon laws that prohibit the carrying of a weapon that is concealed or otherwise disguised from public view without a concealed weapon permit. However, even when lawful to carry a concealed weapon, under a garment or in a bag, for example, the user/wearer will likely find it cumbersome and time consuming to gain quick access to a defensive weapon, remove the weapon from its carry-location, and be in a position to commence using it to defend oneself from an attacker. Additionally, the user/wearer must ensure that he/she has carefully withdrawn the weapon from its concealed location and properly gripped it. The weapon must also be properly stowed to insure against an accidental firing.